Harry Potter and The Famliar Stranger
by mayla maxwell
Summary: Harry meets someon ewho knows and yet never met before! he and his friends try to figure out this strangers past.
1. Default Chapter

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-*-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
  
  
Over the days the newly four became great friends. Upon returning from their last class they were discussing their Potions lesson. "Ugh did you see his hair" "Disgusting" " I think it was dripping today" Then Aleida started in on her impressions. "Hello class, I hate you all except by beloved Slytherins of whom I love. The rest of you have a lifetime of homework to put up with and . . ." Aleida was cut off by an elbow in the ribs. "What? Ohhh Err hi Professor! " Prof. Dumbledore was standing right in front of them and had seen the entire performance. " that's was very good Miss. Aleida you should become a professional" He said with a wink and left. "That was too close for comfort!" Aleida said nervously. "Miss. Aleida??" Ron asked. "What is with that?" "Oh. . Well . . . Oh My God were late to Herbology!" Aleida yelled halfway down the hall, as she started running. They follow quickly after her hoping for a late start to class today  
  
Later that day Ron, Hermione and Harry were discussing today's happenings. "Where is Aleida?" Hermione questioned. "In the library" responded Harry " doing some reading" "Harry, don't you think it is . . . . ." Hermione said softly. "Weird" Ron offered "Well that does work but she doesn't have a last name?" Hermione whispered. Harry didn't want to believe it but he knew the truth and couldn't deny it. " There's more," he said. Simultaneously they looked at him. " When you guys were gone I had no one to talk to soo, I turned to her. We would talk for hours on end, but whenever something about herself was brought up . . ." Harry hesitated. He searched his mind for the right words. "She would change the topic and pretend nothing happened. Almost as if she was . . . hiding something" This just left them as confused as before and even more curious. "What was she trying to hide?" as all they could think about. Finally the group decided to confront her. During dinner Ron, Hermione and Harry would ask Aleida about her past. 


	2. Befuddled Buddies

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christmas had ended and Harry eagerly anticipated his friends return. He couldn't wait for them to meet Aleida. Over vacation he had spent countless hours talking to. They would roam the castle, visit Hogsmeade all the time chatting about life. Harry was sure Ron and Hermione would like her.  
  
Harry and Aleida waited at the train station for Ron and Hermione to show. At 11:00 on the dot the train pulled into the station. Harry ran along the determined to find Hermione and Ron, dragging Aleida by the cuff of her shirt. Harry didn't notice the thousands of eyes staring as he ran past. Nearly bowled over by the two, Hermione and Ron were shocked to see and new face. In fact it they were speechless for about five minutes they just stared at Aleida. Harry automatically launch into an explanation, never stopping for breath during the whole 10 minutes.  
  
When he finish they seemed to be more confused than before. "Hi I'm Aleida," she added with smile knowing that they didn't understand a word harry said. Upon Harry's finish Ron exclaimed "Breathe Harry breathe!" "Hi I'm Ron annd . . . " "I'm Hermione!" they said as if it was ritual. "I feel as if I've known you forever" she started but then quickly added "Due to Harry's stories of you three" at notice of there open mouth stares. "Well I have to go talk to Professor Lupin about the new assignment. Hermione looked fear. Aleida noticed and said "Don't worry you already have it. It is extra credit! See you guys later!" she said as she ran off.  
  
" I've missed you guys a lot while you were gone!" Harry said excitedly. "Well it looks like you've managed without us." Hermione noted. "She is really nice and fun to be around!" Harry said. " She's . . . . Ah . . . . Interesting" Ron tried. " So she dresses weird, does that matter?" harry said suspiciously. "No not at all I can't wait to get to know her," Ron quickly said. " Yeah Ron " Hermione adds sarcastically" no need to be superficial!" " I'm not what ever that means" Ron snapped " It's just . . . she seems way to familiar" All of a suddenly Harry felt a pang of pain in his chest. "And Hermione?" She nodded her head in silent agreement. " Really . . . wow . . . well . . . um?" Harry stuttered " And you know what's odd I swear that I've never seen her before now!" Ron said "Same here" whispered Hermione. An alarm went off in Harry's head and he remembered how he had met Aleida. "Me too!" Harry loudly exclaimed. "Woah" Ron muttered. That seemed to be the perfect word for the situation. The three continue walking in silence until the reach the front doors. Then suddenly Harry stopped and looked up. At the front door stood Aleida, as familiar and unknown as ever. 


	3. A Lost Past

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-*-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
  
  
Over the days the newly four became great friends. Upon returning from their last class they were discussing their Potions lesson. "Ugh did you see his hair" "Disgusting" " I think it was dripping today" Then Aleida started in on her impressions. "Hello class, I hate you all except by beloved Slytherins of whom I love. The rest of you have a lifetime of homework to put up with and . . ." Aleida was cut off by an elbow in the ribs. "What? Ohhh Err hi Professor! " Prof. Dumbledore was standing right in front of them and had seen the entire performance. " that's was very good Miss. Aleida you should become a professional" He said with a wink and left. "That was too close for comfort!" Aleida said nervously. "Miss. Aleida??" Ron asked. "What is with that?" "Oh. . Well . . . Oh My God were late to Herbology!" Aleida yelled halfway down the hall, as she started running. They follow quickly after her hoping for a late start to class today  
  
Later that day Ron, Hermione and Harry were discussing today's happenings. "Where is Aleida?" Hermione questioned. "In the library" responded Harry " doing some reading" "Harry, don't you think it is . . . . ." Hermione said softly. "Weird" Ron offered "Well that does work but she doesn't have a last name?" Hermione whispered. Harry didn't want to believe it but he knew the truth and couldn't deny it. " There's more," he said. Simultaneously they looked at him. " When you guys were gone I had no one to talk to soo, I turned to her. We would talk for hours on end, but whenever something about herself was brought up . . ." Harry hesitated. He searched his mind for the right words. "She would change the topic and pretend nothing happened. Almost as if she was . . . hiding something" This just left them as confused as before and even more curious. "What was she trying to hide?" as all they could think about. Finally the group decided to confront her. During dinner Ron, Hermione and Harry would ask Aleida about her past. 


	4. Dinner Conversations

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*$*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
At dinner the four sat farther away from the rest of the Griffindors. During the time, Aleida noticed an awkward silence amongst them. "Did someone die?" she asked. " No ... but . " Harry said slowly. "Well" Ron muttered. "Um" Hermione said softly. "There seems to be a lack of words for you guys" Aleida said smiling. "You could say that" Harry said. "What is up with you guys today?" Aleida said eyeing their serious faces. "Aleida" Harry said, "Why do you change the topic every time we ask you . . . err". "Personal questions" Aleida said realizing where the conversation was going. "Yeah" they agreed. "Well I guess it is because it is a touchy subject. I don't have a last name cause I don't have any living relatives," Aleida said finally. The three immediately felt bad for even asking. "My parents died when I was baby around 15 years ago" Some thing clicked in Harry's head "The same time as my parents died" he thought. "I don't know what happened to me until I was able to take care of myself, around two and a half, Since then I moved from place to place and lived on my own" she paused "I've moved from Europe to the states and back, by sneaking on cargo ships. I spent 3 years Massachusetts where I got my letter and came here." She was done talking but the tree hung on expecting more. "Well" she said showing them she was finished. "Thank you" Harry said smiling "It is nice to know this now." As they get up to leave Aleida walks in the opposite direction. "Where you going?" Ron yelled after her. "I gotta talk to someone I'll meet up with you guys later see ya" she hollered back at them. On their way to the common room they start to talk about dinner. "I feel so bad now" Hermione whimpered. "I think she should have told us from the beginning." Ron thought aloud "I mean what is so hard about that?" "Its hard" Harry said softly " the realization of it all is like getting the wind knocked out of you". Ron started in " sorry I didn't mean it like that . . . I . . ." Harry cut him off and said" I'm fine with my parents, but I get the feeling that she has never even seen a picture of hers." "Oh" said Hermione sympathetically remembering the scrapbook that Harry received his first year. "But I also think that she also isn't telling us something" Harry added. "Monkey germ" Ron said has the portrait flew open as they enter the common room." I'm tired I'm heading to bed," Harry said as he headed to the dorm. " Oh Harry we didn't mean it . . . " Hermione quickly announced. "No, it isn't that, I'm tired" he reassured her. As Harry went up the stair he paused to look out the window. The moon glistened on the still waters of the dark pond. The fresh snow glittered and sparkled with the pure light. Each tree looked as if clouds had settled on every branch. The serene and magical seen showed the true magic of the castle. " I wish life could be like that" Harry muttered under his breath. Harry started out the window till late into the night. He realized what time it was only when he heard the common room door open." I'll tell him tonight, I can do this. I know it" a voice told it self. Harry recognized that voice in an instant. It was Aleida. 


	5. Truth

/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-/*/-*/-*/-*/- */-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
"Hello?" Harry echoed down the stairs. "Who's there? Harry?" Aleida said out of shock. "Yeah!" he said as he came down the stairs "Why are you here so late?" "Well . . . um Harry I need to tell you something." Aleida said out of complete seriousness. "That is fi . . ." Harry said before he was cut off "But you can't tell Hermione and Ron!" she said. "What?!?!" Harry asked very confused. "You can't tell them, Well what I'm about to tell . . . show you is very private." she whispered. "OK then." Harry responded. "First I'll show then I'll explain" she explained. "OK!" said Harry once more trying to follow what she was saying. "Here goes nothing." She said as she closed her eyes. Harry waited for her to say something, but instead had to shield his eyes. A light had emerged from Aleida's chest and began to encircle her body. Soon her entire body was no longer visible; instead she just looked like a star in the sky. Then Harry saw a bundle of feathers come from the light and shortly there after cover the light. The only light seen was inching its way through the folds of the feathers. Then the feathers unfolded and there was the true Aleida. Long blonde hair flowed down the back of her tube top dress, whiter than snow, which flowed, to the ground in a flowery fashion. The only thing setting her apart was the large pair of folded wings loomed from her back and a long chain connected to a bottle filled with some sort of slivery -red liquid. "Well?" Aleida asked. "I . . .I don't . . . know what to say." Harry stammered gawking at the sight before him. "I'll explain but where to start?" she asked herself. "The beginning seems best" she began "I'm your guardian angel Harry even in the wizarding world this is well not excepted as in the muggle world wizards don't believe in angels. But, as you can see, we exist we just stay in hiding and there isn't a lot of us. I came to be your guardian angel by your parents. They both had angels too and an angel must follow their "person" everywhere so when your parents met so did mine." she paused. "Well, there is this . . . thing with angels, we are meant to protect the person we are assigned to and can only die if that person dies or if we give our life to the person. My dad was helping James, your dad, fight Voledmort and when he realized that your dad was in trouble my dad gave his life to yours. When an angels gives their life it means that the person receiving it will have a another life, for example if you were going to die and I gave my life it would have you live until another day. So my dad did that and then Voledmort . . . ." She paused once again this time longer than the first. " Voledmort went to kill your mom and my mother was with her. My mom had giving her life before Voledmort even enter the room. Your mom died twice for you. Then it was my turn I was young, but not as young as you were. Err I mean angels physically age faster than humans see I have looked this way since I was six. So when I was mentally one, I looked six. I didn't have the mind of what to do so Voledmort thought he killed me with a disarming charm because he didn't know I was an angel. I pretended to be dead so I could eventually help you. Then you defeated him and I was lost in the rubble Hagrid came to get you and could see me. The rest I believe you know." She thought for a moment and started in again. "Oh, I forgot the reason we I didn't know and find you quicker was because Dumbledore contacted me when he could find me. All my moving made it highly difficult for anyone to find me. I moved because I was looking for something. Well to be precise someone . . . you. I didn't remember anything but my heart knew something my mind didn't and I went searching. When Dumbledore finally found me he told me to wait until you were eleven. But then I was side tracked and couldn't ell you personally anything until now. I was looking out for you the whole time though." Harry's mind raced "she was there all those times we were planning something" his mind told him. "See!" she said, " I knew it would all click sooner or later. I forgot another thing soon Dumbledore told me I could tell the school my secret but I'm not sure when and he told me I needed to tell you first. That is why you cannot tell Hermione or Ron." Why now?" Harry finally said quite puzzled by all of this. "Because of recent events". Harry knew she was referring to the Tri- wizard tournament. "Wow!" he said out of shock. "OK, I won't tell them". "Oh, one more thing I have magic crystals that do whatever I tell them to" she added quickly. "Like what?" Harry asked his curiosity getting the best of him. "Like this" she said the same smile spreading. She raised her hand and a prism formed floating gently above it. She whispered some to it before the crystal flew off and tapped Harry on the head. "Here you might want a look at this" she giggled. Harry took the mirror out of her hand and looked at himself. His hair instead of the usually black was flamboyantly pink. "Change it back" Harry squeak out of fear. "Don't worry it will within ten minutes" she said laughing so hard she was barley breathing. He continued watching until it turned back to its natural color. He sighed very loudly out of relief and looked at Aleida who caught her breath eventually. " This is going to be great I will be soooooooo relived." Harry gave her a confused look and asked, "what do you mean?" "Oops when I'm in human form I get constant stabbing pains," she said wincing. "Ouch!" Harry said sympathetically. "Yeah, well we best head to bed. See you in the morning" Aleida said yawning as she turned to leave. "Night!" Harry called after her as she floated up the stairs. Just then Harry felt a familiar sensation of his stomach flipping around. "What is with that?" he asked himself quietly as he headed for the dorm. 


	6. Revealed

The next day and ones to follow went smoothly. Harry knew that he promised Aleida that he couldn't tell Ron or Hermione, though they could tell that he knew something. "Harry just tell us," Ron badgered "It can't be that bad! "I know as much as you do," Harry responded coolly. "Oh Harry you can't fool us," Hermione said exasperated "Every time something come up about you too you look at her before saying a thing." "Hey guys stop bugging Harry!" Aleida piped as she plopped down in between Harry and Ron. "You'll find out soon enough!" she said happily. Harry quickly glanced at her as she smiled innocently.  
  
Soon enough Ron and Hermione had completely forgotten about what Harry knew and had begun discussing one topic or another. Harry quickly seized the opportunity and leaned over to Aleida. "Dumbledore told you when?" Harry asked excitedly. "Yeah very, very, very soon just not tonight!" she whispered back before Dumbledore stood up and the hall was quickly silenced. "I would like to introduce a new student to you all," Dumbledore slowly announced "You may have noticed her around the castle lately and I would like to formal introduced her to the rest of the school." Harry noticed Dumbledore's eyes flicker in his direction. "Aleida, would you please stand up!" Dumbledore instructed. She stood up and looked around smiling and waving at every table. After five minutes she sat down and looked towards Dumbledore. Harry looked around to the other tables and saw Malfoy lean in and hiss something to Crabbe and Goyle. Harry felt sick with anger and forced himself to face Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you Aleida. Now I would suggest to all of you to finish you meals. I believe they are very good tonight." Dumbledore sat down and soon enough the hall filled with noise. "Did you know about that?" muttered Ron as soon as it got loud enough. "Sort of," she responded louder than they expected "I knew he was going to do something but he didn't say what!" Slowly the three left the great hall and walked back to their common room. 


	7. Music Lesson

As they walked through the halls Aleida rummaged  
  
through her book bag.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked, eyeing the bag suspiciously. "The magic bomb I'm planning to use," Aleida said, eyes not leaving her book bag, "what do you think?"  
  
"Well, I was just curious." Hermione said defensively.  
  
"Oh, in that case, just my CD player!" Aleida said still searching her bag, now sitting on the floor.  
  
" A . . . what?" Ron asked looking at her.  
  
"Oops! I guess this time your out of the loop." Harry said snickering.  
  
"Oh, that makes me feel a whole lot better!" Ron said indignantly.  
  
They all had a good laugh before Aleida found it.  
  
"There!" Aleida said, thrusting the bright green player at him.  
  
"That is CD player," Hermione quickly said, "don't you think you should show him a CD too?"  
  
"Oh yeah ummmm . . . What type of music do you like?" Aleida asked Ron who look fairly confused.  
  
"Err... um... I don't really know!" Ron stammered, as she pulled out four huge cases of CDs and began flipping through one of the books.  
  
"Oh, how about Eminem!" Hermione suggested excitedly.  
  
Harry winced slightly but lucky for him Aleida said what he was  
  
thinking.  
  
"Oh no, we can't expose Ron to that crap. Let's try something good," Aleida began, but then she  
  
saw Hermione's hurt look and quickly added, "but maybe  
  
later!"  
  
Harry quickly voiced his opinion, "How about  
  
Good Charlotte?" he suggested, seeing her flipped to  
  
that precise CD.  
  
"My thoughts exactly!"  
  
She flipped the CD out of its holder and placed it in the open CD  
  
player all in one motion. She slapped down the cover  
  
and hit the play button. Soon enough loud music was  
  
blasting and the halls filled with noise.  
  
"Wow! Cool music!" Ron hollered while listening to the rock.  
  
By the time they had reached the common room Ron had  
  
already gone through half of her books and was bobbing  
  
along with the music. As they reached the common room  
  
Hermione noticed something.  
  
"Aleida, how did you get your CD player to work? Muggle technology doesn't work in Hogwarts!"  
  
Aleida opened her mouth to say something, but what she was going to say was never  
  
heard for at that moment Ron interrupted.  
  
"ALEIDA, THIS THING IS GREAT!" he hollered at them as they all broke  
  
into laughter. Hermione, after the noise settled  
  
down, went to her room to research how to charm a CD  
  
player. Ron was listening to the blaring music so  
  
Aleida quickly seized this opportunity.  
  
"Harry, next week!" she whispered excitedly.  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"Next week I'm telling the school," She muttered as  
  
fast as possible as Hermione approached them.  
  
"When I went to get my book I remembered the homework we had!"  
  
She announced excitedly. Aleida and Harry groaned as  
  
they got up and got their homework. Aleida went over  
  
to Ron and ripped the headphones off his head and  
  
said,  
  
"I need these to do homework, OK?"  
  
"WHAT HOMEWORK?" he screamed.  
  
"Very funny, Ron" Hermione said in a reprimanding tone.  
  
"Oh, that homework." he sighed, returning to his normal volume. Aleida giggled as she went to a different corner of the room and sat in a  
  
secluded chair. She tapped her CD player with her wand  
  
and drew a box all around her before starting her  
  
homework. Apparently she could hear something, because  
  
she had begun to sing to the tune of Good Charlotte's  
  
Bloody Valentine. Suddenly Harry's mind did a flip and  
  
he felt as if he was back in the pensive. When the  
  
image became clear Harry was watching a young woman  
  
rock a baby.  
  
"Mom?" whispered Harry into the air.  
  
To Harry's surprise a little girl came bounding into the  
  
room. She appeared to be around the age of six and had  
  
long blonde hair. Harry instantly recognized who it  
  
was when he saw the bright pink under lining of the  
  
blonde.  
  
"Lily, hi!" the little girl said happily.  
  
"Baby Harry!" she cried as she tickled the baby under his chin."  
  
"Yes Aleida, Harry is a baby..." Lily responded soothingly.  
  
"That's Aleida!" Harry said surprised at the innocence of the now juvenile  
  
delinquent.  
  
"Can I sing for him pleeeeaaasseee?!" Aleida pleaded.  
  
"Yes Aleida, sure why not!" Lily reassured.  
  
Harry suddenly found himself back in his  
  
common room, Aleida's voice still singing.  
  
"Woah!" Harry gasped.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, looking at Harry strangely.  
  
"I think I just had a flashback," he said  
  
dazed, blinking his eyes to focus the room.  
  
"Really, to what?" Hermione asked as she looked at him.  
  
"To my mother and . . . " Harry paused.  
  
He quickly realized his mistake and was thinking up a way to cover it when  
  
Ron and Hermione asked in unison,  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And . .. . Me." he said slowly and shooting a glance toward  
  
Aleida.  
  
Hermione quickly decided to change the topic.  
  
"She has a wonderful singing voice, huh?" Hermione  
  
said, looking at Harry to see if it worked.  
  
"Yeah." he replied his eyes still glazed.  
  
"I wonder what she is singing to?" Ron questioned, catching on to Hermione's idea.  
  
"Let's go see," Harry said now getting up and  
  
walking over to her corner.  
  
The other two followed as he walked. When he reached her corner he reached out his hand to tap her shoulder. Except instead of  
  
tapping her shoulder his hand smacked in to something  
  
hard. She had just begun to head bang ferociously to  
  
Cheating by Jettinghams.  
  
Harry persisted to test the "Wall". Human nature told him to test the wall even though his mind knew it was there. He proceeded to  
  
kick, slap, and punch the wall with all his might. Ron  
  
and Hermione were equally stumped.  
  
"What do we do?" Harry asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Dunno," Ron said desperately. By now the song had changed to Alien Ant  
  
Farm's Fat Lip. Aleida had risen and was standing on  
  
her chair jumping up and own singing full blast to her  
  
music. When the song ended she opened her eyes and saw  
  
the three standing there.  
  
"Hi!" she said tilting her head slightly. They said something she couldn't  
  
understand and she looked at them for a minute before  
  
whipping out her wand. She tapped her CD player again  
  
and then the wall. Immediately Harry touched the area  
  
where the wall would be, but it wasn't there anymore.  
  
"There now what did you say?" she asked, jumping off  
  
the chair and landing in front of them.  
  
"Nothing much...just that you were singing and dancing like a crazed  
  
monkey!" Ron snickered.  
  
"Oh, that's all! Well then, how are you?" Aleida replied her famous sarcastic smile sneaking on to her face.  
  
"Great! We finished our homework!" Hermione said enthusiastically, clearly  
  
missing the joke.  
  
"Ah, so did I!" Aleida said, displaying many scrolls.  
  
"Well best be off to bed then," Ron suggested yawning loudly.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry began to head to bed but Aleida stayed  
  
behind.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Hermione asked looking back.  
  
"I'll be up in a minute... got to pick up my stuff,"  
  
Aleida said, pointing to a heaping pile of  
  
papers. The others said goodnight and headed to bed.  
  
Harry couldn't rest though; he woke around midnight  
  
and couldn't fall back to sleep. He went up to the  
  
window hoping that the calm air would ease him to sleep.  
  
As he looked out on to the lake he saw a flash of  
  
white pass by. His first instinct told him it was just  
  
an owl. Suddenly he had another idea of what it might  
  
be.  
  
"Aleida?" he whispered out into the night air.  
  
The same blob flew by again and he saw a bunch of feathers  
  
too. This time Harry stuck his head out the open  
  
window.  
  
"Any one there?" he asked the cold wind.  
  
"Yep!" squeaked a head bobbing in the air.  
  
Harry, taken by surprise tumbled backwards. "Relax, it's just me!" 


	8. first flight

Aleida came to view, wearing full angel gear. She was  
  
staring at him, her head slightly tilted.  
  
"What are ya' doing? " she asked.  
  
"Nothing much," he snapped at her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just a night flight. Nothing new." she shrugged, before doing a back flip in  
  
mid-air.  
  
He looked at her for a minute then she said;  
  
"Do you want to join me?"  
  
"I can't . . ." was all he was able to say before he felt a hand tapped on his back.  
  
"Now come on," she said, flying ahead of him.  
  
She had used her crystals to give Harry wings, slightly  
  
smaller than hers, but wings all the same. He timidly approached  
  
the window before he jumped. He felt a slight falling  
  
sensation but then he flew.  
  
"Wow!" he gasped.  
  
"This is great!" she yelled to him.  
  
"I know."  
  
Then Harry looked up to see Aleida atop the roof.  
  
"Come on!" she hollered.  
  
He flew to where she was and landed next to  
  
her. Then suddenly he felt a tickle on his back and  
  
when he reached back to get it, his wings were gone.  
  
"What happen.. " He said before being cut off.  
  
"You won't need them anymore," she said, sitting down  
  
and looking up at the stars.  
  
They spent hours just staring at the sky. Aleida yawned loudly, before  
  
conjuring up one huge blanket.  
  
"I think that I'm sleeping up here." she muttered, already half-asleep. She laid down and took half the blanket to cover herself. Harry laid down next to here and took the other half.  
  
"Aleida," he whispered before realizing she was dead asleep, "... it is just that I get a funny feeling about you..." he said, before falling asleep under the  
  
endless sky. 


	9. True Love

Harry spent the next few days thinking a lot. Ron and Hermione began to notice and started to worry. Aleida, on the other hand, was completely calm about Harry's thought process. Harry never showed up to lunch and Hermione thought that this was a perfect questioning time. "Harry's been acting strange lately" Hermione said to Aleida as Ron pulled himself away from his food to nod in agreement. "I guess he has got a lot on his mind," She responded coolly "He'll tell us when he is ready." Hermione made a mental note of how Aleida had used "us" previously and decided that Aleida knew as much as she did. Ron didn't catch on though. "Wonder what he is thinking about?" he mumbled through a mouth full of food. "Maybe" Ron started "It has to do with he-who-must-not-be-named?" "Say it don't spray it Ron!" Aleida said wiping her cheek "Sorry" he said putting his hand over his mouth. "Don't you think Harry would tell us if it was something that important?" Hermione asked aloud. "Yeah, that explains why he hasn't told us anything." Aleida said. "But what if Harry only thought it wasn't important, it happened before." Hermione argued back, prying for any information she could get. It was true that Harry has mistaken many things as unimportant before. His dreams about Voldemort in his 4th year and his ability to speak ability to speak parseltongue were just a few of his mistakes. " I have a good feeling that this has nothing to do with Voldemort" Aleida said noticing Hermione's frustration. Then they turned to Ron, who was choking on a piece of cheese. "Don't say his name" he coughed. Hermione suddenly started thinking, her eyes moved back in forth. "Huh," she thought aloud "I've only heard two people call him by his name and they had personal experiences him he-should-not-be-named." Aleida instantaneously realized that she had slipped up. "I gotta go guys see ya later!" she said hurriedly. She got up and ran for the door as Hermione decided to go to the library. "I need to get to the library, bye Ron," she said as she waved goodbye. "How come I feel I've missed something?" Ron sighed as he reached for another cupcake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aleida was running to find Harry when she collided with Prof. Lupin. "Sorry Remus gotta find Harry" she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "What's with the rush?" he asked leading her in to his office." I think Hermione may know," she said out of complete seriousness. "How?" He muttered softly while getting up to close the door. "She knew something was up with Harry and I slipped a little during lunch." she explained slowly. Lupin was concentrating in full. "Well, you can probably find Harry in the common room and I'll hold off Hermione." "What!" Aleida exclaimed loudly. "I'll tell her she got a bad grade or something," he said airily. "That will work thanks. See you later" she said as she left for the common room. Lupin looked morosely after her 'poor thing" he muttered before heading off to the library.  
  
Aleida found Harry in his dorm. He panicked slightly because girls were not supposed to come in the boy's dormitory and he was only in his boxers. (Damn you Abby!) Aleida giggled at him as he dove for his clothes. "Jees it's nothing new. I saw you as a baby remember?" she said laughing as he pulled on his shirt. "Still" he said sternly. " Hermione may know," she said cutting him off. "What?" he asked out of pure confusion. "She noticed your odd behavior and I kinda slipped" she muttered sheepishly. "Oh that" he said with an odd tone of nervousness in his voice. " Lupin's on top of it though, but what is up with. . " she managed to say before he put his hand up to her mouth "Shhh" he cooed "I have been thinking a lot lately and . . . ." The moon was beginning to rise and night was falling. The soft light crept over the tall trees outside. Then Harry kissed Aleida softly on the lips. Aleida, at first was startled, until he whispered in her ear "I love you". 


	10. New News

Aleida was taken aback and this comment before realization came through. "I love you too" she responded smiling. "So this is all you've been worrying about?" Harry smiled at her relaxed attitude about . . . everything. "Yeah I was a little confused, so I thought" he shrugged. " So what am I to do" he sighed sarcastically "Hermione knows the truth, Ron thinks Voldemort is after me and am in love with my guardian angel!" "Oh what a tough life you should be in the soap opera business." she snickered. "Oh my god" shouted Aleida grabbing Harry's arm "I've got to get to the great hall! And you should find Hermione too" Harry looked extremely confused at her. "You've forgotten" she whimpered putting on a fake puppy face. "What?" he asked smiling at her. "That today I'm showing the school my true self." She said practically bouncing up and down. " Oh great so I just have to keep Hermione from talking" he sighed know that he would rather take on a manticore than even try. When he found Hermione he knew what Aleida meant by "Lupin is on top of it" because Hermione was now so paranoid about her grades she wasn't talking to anyone. She had asked for extra homework in every class. Ron was looking at her in pure amazement. "What are you doing?" he asked her. "Prof. Lupin told be I got an F on my last essay so I figured that all my grades must be bad." She said waving him off. Then Professor Dumbledore's voice echoed in the common room. "Will all student please head down to the great hall for dinner." 


End file.
